


The Waitress

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, avengersimagine
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Marvel - Freeform, imagine, jamesbuchananbarnes, marvelimagine, marvelimagines, mcu - Freeform, wintersoldier, wintersoldierimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Single Mom!ReaderWord Count: 3,037Warning: Violence, Fighting, SwearingPossibly making this a mini-series!Summary: The reader works at a small mom and pop diner as a Waitress, one day someone walks in trying to threaten the diner. Does the reader step in or step back?
Kudos: 4





	The Waitress

"Tony." Pepper warned. "Take him with you."

"No!" Tony yelled back. 

Pepper sighed, "Tony. You need to forgive him. That wasn't really him and you know it."

"Oh. So now you're best friends with Bucky huh?"

Pepper frowned slightly, "Fine. Atleast take Steve and Thor with you guys then."

Tony stormed out of the room without uttering another word.

_____________________________________________________________

Bounding up the sets to the diner, you opened the door. The sweet aroma of baked goods washed over you. Quickly making your way behind the counter, to the break area, you shrugged off your jacket and took your purse off.

Clocking in, you quickly smoothed down your uniform. It was a yellow and white short sleeve button down dress, with a white apron around your waist. You were able to talk your boss into letting you wear sneakers, as long as they were white.

Grabbing your server book, you made your way to the floor.

"Y/N!" Deb yelled excitedly.

Chuckling you greeted her, "Hey, Deb."

"What time should we be expecting miss Kennedy?" 

Looking at your watch you replied, "She should be coming here in about an hour." You smiled.

Grabbing the busing bin, you started to clear tables. The diner was full of regulars who wanted to see you and your daughter. The regulars were around so often, that you both had considered them to be your family. They tried to help you whenever they could, in many different ways.

Suddenly, the door sounded signalling someone was entering. You didn't bother to look up from your actions, as you figured it would be another regular.

_____________________________________________________________

Tony, was blabbing on and on about some new A.I. system that he was currently in the works with. Steve nodded along following what he was saying as he drove. Bucky couldn't bring himself to care, knowing how much Tony didn't like him.

"Where are we going?" Steve questioned.

"Pepper said we needed to go to some mom and pop diner, called the Star." Tony replied shrugging.

"Right. But why?" Steve continued to question.

"Like I have any idea." Tony sassed back. 

Pulling into the diner parking lot, they could tell it wasn't a popular eatery. Walking into the diner they were met with stares. Bucky shifted uncomfortable adjusting his sleeve consciously pulling his sleeve down more to hide his metal arm.

_____________________________________________________________

Taking the bin to the back, you emptied the bin.

"Y/N. Miss Kennedy is here!"

Smiling at Deb you nodded, "Thank you! I'll be right there."

"Hey, Tom! I'm taking my break." You yelled passing the kitchen, towards the chief.

"Is Miss Kennedy is here?" Tom questioned happily.

"Yes she is!" You nodded in response.

"Hmmm. I think I'm gonna sit here. I don't see anyone sitting here." You joked attempting to sit on Kennedy.

"Mom!" She squealed. 

"Oh!" You exclaimed back.

"Hi, my love." You pulled her into a hug, "How was your day?"

Sitting at the counter, you both ate some pie, as you listened to her go on about her day and shared gentle laughs.

_____________________________________________________________

Sitting in the round booth in the corner, the three men were looking at the menu, still wondering why Pepper had sent them to the Star diner.

Buckys gaze fell onto the young waitress sitting at the counter with a younger girl. He couldn't help but admire the two interact with each other, in a loving unbothered way.

"My name is Deb. Can I get you guys something, to drink?" A middle aged waitress said blocking Buckys view of the other waitress.

The guys all ordered their drinks, as soon as the waitress named Deb, moved from Buckys sight of you, he seemingly relaxed mindlessly.

Steve had his attention on Bucky and his reaction towards you.

_____________________________________________________________

Giggling with your daughter, the swinging door swung open, releaving Tom.

"Miss Kennedy!" He exclaimed, "Where have you been!"

Laughing, Kennedy, ran behind the counter and hugged Tom with all her strength.

"Geez girl!" He laughed, "You're getting stronger than me!"

Getting up, you went and brought the drinks to the table of new diners.

"Here you guys go. Are you ready to order?" You questioned.

Tony and Steve ordered.

Turning your attention to the quiet long hair man, you questioned, "Do you know what you want?"

Frowning he replied, "I don't want anything."

"Are you sure?" You looked at him sadly. 

He only nodded in response.

As their order came up, you cut him a piece of pie and placed it down in front of him. He gave you a confused look.

"It's on the house." You smiled at him sweetly.

Suddenly, Deb came up behind you whispering in your ear, "He's here."

"Take Kennedy in the back."

She simply nodded and quickly rushed into the back. Making your way behind the counter you pressed a button, notifying the motorcycle gang, that your boss Tom, was apart of that you would be needing back up.

"Tom. The rabbit flies at midnight." 

He nodded and got the regulars into the back as quickly as he could. Turning to the group of men sitting in the booth his actions were halted.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice taunted as he stepped through the door. "Miss Y/N. Here we are again." He stopped in front of you on the other side of the counter.

The three men that were sitting at the booth, stood beside Tom, shocking him.

"Bite me." You snarled.

"Oh. I plan to."

His had reached up noting itself into the back of your hair, yanking you around the counter, pressing his chest to your back while pressing a gun to the crown of your head.

"Now, Tom." He started, "I came to collect what is rightfully mine."

Looking at Tom, you were waiting for him to let you know it was safe.

"The Rabbit flies at Midnight." He muttered.

"What the fuck did you say?" The man questioned.

Before he could process it, your elbow made contact with the mans stomach, causing him to groan in pain. Grabbing the hand that was holding the gun, you turned around twisting causing him to release the gun. Swinging your leg, you swept his legs from underneath him causing him to fall back onto the floor.

The man looked up at you with shock before it was replaced with anger.

"You bitch!" He snarled, attempting to lunge at you.

Lifting your arm up, you flung him to the other end of the diner before you could think. Turning to the men behind you, their expressions were covered in shock.

Before you could react, the man behind you took advantage. Grabbing your arm he whirled you around, landing a punch to your face. Immediately you could feel your lip split as a few tears escaped your eyes. Lifting his leg his knee met your stomach over and over, causing pain to race through your body. He threw you to the ground, raising his fist again, as he straddled you he growled, "You'll pay for that."

Raising your hand, you threw him against the wall as the sound of glass breaking erupted through the diner.

Getting up, you lifted your dress up slightly, pulling your handgun from your thigh holster, pointing it at the man.

Standing up, he was position to lunge at you again before the diner bell sounded again.

"Don't you touch, Y/N, again." A gruff voice sounded from behind you.

Relief washed over you. The biker gang took over and escorted the man out to the parking lot.

Rushing over to you, the group of men sat you at the counter.

"Are you okay Y/N?" Tom asked full of concern.

You nodded in response.

"I'm going to go get the first aid kit." He rushed.

"I'm Tony. This is Steve and Bucky." Tony said holding his hand out for you to shake.

"Y/N." You said shaking his hand, wincing in pain. Pulling back you examined your hand and saw that your knuckles were bruised and bloody.

"We're apart of the Avengers." 

You looked at him in shock.

"Mommy!" Kennedy yelled sitting at the stool next to yours, "You didn't tell me, you knew the Avengers!" 

Tugging you slightly she whispered in your ear, "He's my favorite." She said pointing at the man with long hair.

"Don't point babe. It's not polite." You muttered. 

Bucky had shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to help the customers get home." Tom said setting the first aid kit down next to you.

Before you could take it, Bucky grabbed it and opened it immediately took your wounded hand.

Looking at the man you said with a smile on your face, "She said you're her favorite."

Bucky didn't say anything his body tensing slightly.

Frowning you let silence fall upon you, as the other men were keeping your daughter occupied with their discussion about the Avengers.

"It was nice meeting you guys." You said as they said their goodbyes to you and Kennedy, getting into the car.

"See you soon, Y/N." Tony said.

Nodding your head, Kennedy ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable." You said shyly to Bucky.

"Oh. Don't worry about it." He replied as a light pink color danced across his cheeks. 

"Mommy!" Kennedy yelled as she launched her body into your legs, causing you to stumble forward into the built man before you. His hands immediately landed on your hips, as yours landed on his chest, leaving no space between the both of you.

Suddenly, she grabbed Buckys large leg, while keeping her grip on yours. Gently she tugged on his leg. Both of you looking down at her, "Are you and mommy going to date?"

"Kennedy Rae!" You shrieked in response. Your gaze fell upon the man holding you, "I'm so sorry."

Guilt washed over you.

He chuckled lightly, "It's alright." His husky voice came out.

Unwrapping yourself from him, you saw a slight frown from him.

"Lets go babe."

_____________________________________________________________

Since joining the Avengers, you became fast friends with the rest of the team. They gladly welcomed, Kennedy as their own. It had only been a month since you, moved into the tower with the rest of the team. Kennedy, and Tonys daughter Morgan, were best friends, since they were the only kids that lived in the tower.

You had developed feelings for Bucky, but he often kept you at an arms length not wanting to let you in.

"Mommy!" Kennedy yelled, "Can we have a movie night with Bucky?" She questioned. 

"I don't know baby." You sighed, "You can ask him if you want. I have to go baby. See you later."

Training with Steve, often kicked your butt. He pushed you, knowing you would push back. He had become your best friend since joining the team.

"So..How are things going with Bucky?" He teased. 

You gave him a scowl.

"That bad huh?" He chuckled. 

"It's not." You frowned, sitting down on the gym floor. "He won't even talk to me." You sighed. 

Joining you on the floor he gave you a sad smile.

"He's going through a tough time." He sighed, "He was the Wi-"

"Winter Soldier." You finished, "I know." 

"He's always had a hard time letting people in. Don't take it personally." He reassured. 

_____________________________________________________________

"Mommy!" Kennedy yelled excitedly from beside Natasha on the couch.

"Hi Baby." You greeted.

"Auntie 'Sasha said she wants a sleepover tomorrow!"

"Oh did she?" You giggled gazing at her.

"Only if it's okay with you." She offered softly.

"Of course."

_____________________________________________________________

"What movie do you want to watch?" You questioned from your position on the floor, surrounded by movies.

Before she could respond, there was a soft knock on the door. Suddenly, Kennedy was off of her spot on the bed, opening the door before you could blink.

"Bucky!" She exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her arms around him. "Come in!" She said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed.

"We haven't picked a movie yet." She said, sitting next to Bucky on the bed.

Your gaze fell upon his confused one.

"I..." His voice fell off.

You offered him a soft smile, in which he returned.

"Have you seen Harry Potter?" You questioned.

He frowned slightly.

"It's settled then." You giggled.

Kennedy, had you sitting in the middle next to Bucky. It wasn't long, before she was snuggled up next to you, sleeping.

"I can't believe you've never seen Harry Potter." You teased him, "It's our favorite movies."

"I guess, I've never felt the need to." He chuckled.

Bumping his shoulder with yours, you teased, "Sit with us Kid, you'll be a wizard instead of a muggle."

Slightly, throwing his head back he let out a real laugh.

"I'm sorry about her." You sighed out, "She can be blunt most of the time."

"It's alright." Tiredness was evident in his voice.

Before you knew it your eye lids grew heavy, the warmth radiating from either side of you caused you to relax even more. Resting your head on Buckys shoulder, you could feel him tense. Sleep washed over you.

As the credits rolled on screen, he looked over and saw both girls fast asleep cuddled up to him. Pulling the blanket around the three of them, he let sleep overwhelm him, as he felt content.

After that movie night, every Friday Bucky, come to your chambers to have a movie night with you and Kennedy. She was happy to be spending so much time with her hero. Movie Fridays, progressed to Movie night everynight.

The more often Bucky came for movie night, the more he ended up spending the night as he was cuddled up with both girls.

_____________________________________________________________

Groaning slightly, you looked over at the alarm clock. It read 2:30 am. Sleepless nights were no stranger to you.

Getting up, you checked on Kennedy. She was sound asleep. Making your way to the kitchen, you grabbed a water, looking out the window. It was beginning to rain when lightning raced across the sky.

"What're you doing awake?" A deep groggy voice questioned from behind you.

Turning around you were met with Bucky, "I could as you the same thing." Smiling at him.

"Maybe...Maybe I miss sleeping next to you.." He said.

His confidence catching you off guard.

"Sorry..." He frowned.

Making your way to him, you held your hand out for him to take. Leading him back to your chambers, neither of you said a word.

Getting into bed, you lifted the blankets signalling for him to join you.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Nodding your head, he was under the blankets in an instant, causing you to giggle. His arm wound around your middle pulling you towards him, nuzzling his face in your neck.

Pulling back slightly, the moon light illuminated part of his face. Bringing your hand up to his face, you lightly touched his face. He inhaled sharply, at your soft touch. Closing his eyes he leaned into your touch. Holding his jaw, you lightly ran your thumb, along his bottom lip. He lightly pressed a kiss to your finger.

He looked at your eyes lowering his gaze to your lips. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, just as his lips were about to touch yours, a body flung itself onto your bed.

"Mommy!" She cried, crawling to the other side of you "I'm scared." 

Shooting him an apologetic look, you turned around so your back was flush against his chest. Kennedy, was cuddled up to your chest. Bucky, wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you impossibly closer to him.

Kennedy, shocked you both when she grabbed Buckys hand and held it in her smaller one. Sleep washed over the three of you. Before you could fully be washed over with sleep, you heard Bucky mutter, 'My Girls.' Causing the butterflies to erupt in your stomach as a smile spread across your face.

_____________________________________________________________

Tony was throwing a celebration at the tower. You didn't want to go, however Kennedy was excited to go which caused you to accept it and be excited.

"Mommy!" She greeted you, "You look like a princess!" 

All the girls, were in your chambers getting ready for the party. You were wearing a red skin tight cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh on you, while pairing it with black heels.

Whistles erupted from all the other girls.

Kennedy, was wearing a white and red dress, with black flats.

Walking into the party, you were greeted by Pepper. Bucky was no where to be seen.

Making your rounds, Tony was happy to see you both.

"Uncle Tony!" Kennedy exclaimed hugging Tony.

Tony looked at you shocked.

"Sorry..." You began to apologize.

"I've always wanted to be uncle Tony!" He says happily, lifting your daughter up introducing her to some of his friends.

You were looking at the pair with a smile and admiration.

"She made him really happy." A deep voice sounded behind you.

Turning around you were met with Steve.

"You think so?" You questioned sheepishly.

"You and Kennedy make Bucky happy." He suddenly said.

You could feel heat rise in your cheeks.

He nodded, "I've never seen him this way."

Before you could say anything, Kennedy joined you and Steve. Kennedy, asked Steve more questions about being Captain America, keeping you entertained.

Looking out the window, a husky voice questioned, "Can I have this dance?"

Giggling, your daughter nodded and accepted his hand. Shortly, after Kennedy was dancing with Steve.

"May I have this dance?" Bucky sounded from behind you.

Nodding your head you giggled, accepting his hand. He led you to the dance floor. Pulling you close his hands rested on your hips as yours rested on his shoulders. Swaying together, Bucky was the first to break the silence. 

"You look Beautiful." He said lowly in your ear. 

"You don't look too bad yourself." You replied lightly tugging his tie in attempt to pull him closer. 

He lightly nudged your nose with his, his soft lips enveloping yours pressing a small kiss upon them.

Cheers erupted from your friends, interrupted the intimate moment you were sharing. Slightly pulling away from him, you hid your face in the crook of his neck.


End file.
